Aku Kau Kita
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: AT/Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur di kamar rawatnya akhirnya mendatangi Sakura di ruang kerjanya. Setelah ajakan makan malam yang sangat telat dari Sakura, akhirnya mereka berakhir duduk di atap rumah sakit dan saling mengingat masa lalu./"Aku mencintaimu."/"Kalimat yang harusnya kuucapkan saat dulu. Saat kita bukan milik siapa-siapa."


**Aku. Kau. Kita.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT, OOC, typo**

**Summary: AT/Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur di kamar rawatnya akhirnya mendatangi Sakura di ruang kerjanya. Setelah ajakan makan malam yang sangat telat dari Sakura, akhirnya mereka berakhir duduk di atap rumah sakit dan saling mengingat masa lalu./"Aku mencintaimu."/"Kalimat yang harusnya kuucapkan saat dulu. Saat kita bukan milik siapa-siapa."**

**X.x.X**

Sakura sedang serius meneliti laporan hasil bawahannya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka pelan. Suara dari engsel pintu itu berhasil membuatnya melupakan laporannya sejenak. Ia mendongak dan mendapati bahwa rekan satu timnya berdiri di sana. Kertas-kertas itu ia letakkan sejenak—ia masih bisa membacanya nanti. Senyum lembut ia tampilkan saat pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sibuk sekali," canda Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi di sisi lain meja. Sakura menumpu dagunya. "Merindukan kesibukanmu saat menjadi Nanadaime, Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini sudah berusia kepala empat, sama seperti dirinya. "Sasuke tidak mencarimu hm?" tanyanya sembari melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ia belum pulang. Sarada juga sedang bersama anakmu, kan? Aku seorang istri dan ibu yang kesepian hahaha," jawabnya.

"Bukankah kita sama? Bolt kini sedang menjalani tugasnya sebagai hokage baru dibantu dengan anakmu. Hinata sedang sibuk mengurus Himawari yang sedang sakit di rumah. Aku seorang suami dan ayah yang kesepian," balas Naruto sama.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum geli.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Kau bisa pulang esok hari. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh sampai masuk rumah sakit, Nanadaime. Seharusnya kau di ruanganmu dan tidur," nasihat Sakura sembari berdiri dan merapikan berkasnya seadanya.

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran saat mendapati Sakura seperti bersiap pergi. "Aku sudah sehat. Hanya mengalami retak ringan akibat berlatih dengan Bolt. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ke mana? Sudah mau pulang?"

Wanita yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto yang sedang duduk tersenyum jahil. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan merendahkan tubuhnya. "Mau temani aku makan malam? Aku belum makan malam, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

Naruto berdecak. "Ish, kau ini," ia pun berdiri dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya, "sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Bagaimana bisa mengobati orang kalau dirimu saja tidak kau perhatikan?"

Wanita yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu menarik lengan Naruto agar lebih cepat berjalan. "Jangan menceramahiku. Cepat temani aku ke kantin."

"Mau makan apa? Tadi aku sempat ke kantin rumah sakit dan tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada _ramen cup _di sana," balas Naruto.

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia berbalik dan senyumannya melebar. "Baguslah! Kapan lagi kita makan _ramen_ berdua? Ayo!"

Wanita itu kembali menarik tangannya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Naruto terpaku mendengar kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari gadis cinta pertamanya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu ... kata-kata yang selalu ia nantikan sejak lama. Sejak mereka masih remaja.

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku kencan?" canda Naruto lagi saat mereka akhirnya sudah sampai di kantin. Sakura yang sedang mengambil dua _ramen cup_ berbeda rasa itu sempat mendelik, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. "Yah ... anggap saja begitu."

Naruto mengambil dua ramen cup di tangan Sakura dan membukanya. Menaburkan penyedap rasa kemudian mengambil termos—yang kemudian disyukurinya saat air di dalam termos tersebut lebih dari cukup—dan menyeduh kedua _ramen cup_ itu. Ia menyerahkan salah satu _ramen cup_ itu pada Sakura.

"Akhirnya setelah tiga puluh tahun berlalu kau menerima ajakan kencanku," ujar Naruto.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, kan?" Sakura menatap _ramen cup_ di tangannya. "Temani aku di atap. Aku ingin banyak berbincang denganmu yang sok sibuk."

Kemudian wanita itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang pria yang menggerutu pelan di belakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto yang menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau yang sok sibuk. Cepatlah turun dari jabatanmu sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit. Aku saja sudah menyerahkan posisiku kepada Bolt," kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau aku tidak sok sibuk, carikan aku pengganti yang pantas. Aku belum mau turun karena belum melihat ada orang yang pantas menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit," balas Sakura. Mereka berbelok kemudian berjalan sedikit sampai akhirnya memasuki lift yang membawa mereka sampai ke lantai atas. Sesampainya di sana, mereka masih harus menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke atap. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tepi bangunan dan duduk di sana.

_Ramen cup_ mereka rupanya sudah matang. Sakura yang memang sudah menahan lapar dari tadi langsung mengambil suapan pertama, bahkan saat Naruto baru mencium harumnya.

"Kau pasti sangat kelaparan, ya kan?" tebak Naruto lalu mengambil suapan pertamanya. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Kentara sekali? Lagipula makan siangku jam dua. Sudah delapan jam sejak terakhir aku makan."

Sakura kembali mengambil suapannya. Ia mengunyah _ramen_ tersebut sembari memandangi Konoha yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan saat malam hari. Ketika ia mendongak, ternyata baru disadarinya kalau langit sama sekali tak berbintang. Malam ini sungguh gelap.

Mereka berdua fokus pada makanan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan," panggil pria di sampingnya. "Hmm?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Selapar-laparnya Sakura ternyata tetap saja Naruto yang lebih cepat menghabiskan _ramen cup_-nya—dan Sakura sama sekali tak terkejut.

"Kita sudah tua ya..." Naruto mendongak, menatap lazuardi yang terlihat sangat kelam malam ini.

Sakura menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia berhenti sejenak. "Apanya yang sudah tua? Kita baru empat puluh tahun, teman-teman kita juga segitu," balas Sakura sembari menghabiskan _ramen_-nya.

"Bukankah waktu berlalu begitu cepat?" ujar Naruto lagi. Ia mengambil _ramen cup_ yang sudah habis di pangkuan Sakura dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Jarak duduk antara mereka ia hapus sampai akhirnya lengan mereka bergesekan.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia pun tak keberatan saat Naruto menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama, menikmati angin semilir yang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Iya. Tidak terasa ya," matanya kembali terbuka.

Kini mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati momen-momen yang terus datang bergantian di benak mereka berdua. Momen yang mereka berdua lewati bersama, sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Mata mereka berdua terpejam dan senyum hangat terpatri di wajah mereka berdua. Keadaan sangat hening dan atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa ringan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura membuka matanya cepat. Ia menoleh kepada Naruto yang kini menatap pemandangan Konoha.

"Kalimat yang harusnya kuucapkan saat dulu. Saat kita bukan milik siapa-siapa." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sehingga kini mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

Wanita yang tetap cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu terdiam. Sejurus kemudian ia menunduk dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh begitu saja saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir rekannya sendiri.

Ia mendongak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kalimat yang harusnya kuucapkan saat kita bukan milik orang lain," Sakura membalasnya dengan kalimat yang serupa.

Kini giliran Naruto yang terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Berarti kita berdua sama-sama terlambat?"

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia kembali membalas, "Kupikir iya."

"Tapi sekarang kita sama-sama bahagia," timpal Naruto. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tangannya terangkat begitu saja dan mengelus helaian merah muda itu. Cukup lama terdiam sampai Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Sasuke bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku sedang mengelus rambutmu saat ini."

"Dan Hinata akan membunuhku," canda Sakura. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Naruto terus mengelus rambut merah muda itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut pada rambutnya. Sejenak ia berpikir, apakah Sasuke pernah memperlakukannya selembut ini?

Matanya terbuka saat usapan Naruto berhenti dan tangan itu kini mengusap pipinya.

"Aku menyesal—dan terkadang rasa penyesalan itu masih ada."

Sakura menatap mata biru jernih itu dalam.

"Aku juga."

Naruto balas menatap mata hijau yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih memesonanya.

"Terkadang aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, memperbaiki semua yang kurasa salah."

Mata mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain. Mereka tahu mereka salah. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti ini? Pasti akan menimbulkan pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana kalau anak mereka datang? Bagaimana kalau kalau suami dan istri mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan memergoki mereka?

Namun nyatanya mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Entah karena apa matanya memanas dan air mata meluncur turun menyusuri pipinya. Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menghapusnya. Raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. Sakura membuka matanya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ... memikirkan masa lalu membuatku ingin menangis. Aku juga ingin menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat. Aku bodoh, terlambat menyadari bahwa kau yang selalu ada di sisiku, melindungiku, membuatku tertawa. Terlambat menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku ... sungguh menyesal."

Naruto terpaku mendengar semuanya. Mendadak pandangannya buram dan ia segera menghapusnya sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

Pria itu menghela napas berat. Ia menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Sudahlah, kita harus melihat masa lalu, bukan masa depan," ujar Naruto bijak. Sakura memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bersama di masa depan, kan?"

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya guna melihat wajah itu. "Reinkarnasi?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Iya. Siapa tahu seratus tahun lagi kita memang ditakdirkan bersama," balas Sakura. Mereka berdua kembali tersenyum. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu. Aku akan kembali jatuh cinta padamu. Aku akan mengejarmu dan akhirnya membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Hati wanita itu menghangat. Kenapa kata-kata itu bahkan terdengar romantis di telinga Sakura?

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku akan mencarimu. Membalas perasaanmu dan akhirnya kita akan bersama."

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium dahi wanita itu agak lama. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Sudah, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak mau selingkuh," canda Naruto kemudian menarik Sakura menjauh dari atap. Sakura tersenyum geli. Ia membalas genggaman tangan itu. Hanya genggaman tangan biasa. Sejenak ia berpikir, setidaknya ia dan Naruto tetap bersahabat.

Sejurus kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Bungkus _ramen_-nya! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya di sana!" protes Sakura.

"Nanti pagi juga ada yang akan membersihkannya. Temani aku mencari minum di kantin. Kau lupa ya kita belum minum dari tadi?" balas Naruto santai. Sakura menggerutu pelan. Lagipula Naruto benar. Terlalu terlarut dalam pembicaraan itu membuatnya lupa kalau ia—mereka berdua—belum minum.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka langsung mencari minum. Untunglah galon air yang terpasang di dispenser masih ada isinya walau tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah selesai minum, Sakura berniat kembali ke ruang kerjanya, meneruskan pekerjaannya, kalau saja Naruto tak menahan lengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lupakan pekerjaanmu itu dulu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di kamar rawatku. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan kupikir kau juga butuh istirahat."

Sakura tersenyum. Naruto memang benar. Tak ada salahnya melupakan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Oke."

**Owari**

Saya tarik lagi kata-kata saya yang took long hiatus. Ternyata setelah menenangkan diri, saya malah ingin membuat fanfic lagi XD

Oke, beri saya waktu sebentar untuk tertawa membaca review di tulisan saya yang Thank You. Dipikir saya bakal kesel kali ya. Nope. Saya tertawa. Tulisan itu dibuat ketika saya masih galau, ga terima sama endingnya, masih sedih-sedih gitu lah. Makanya kata-kata yang keluar juga kayak gitu. Sekarang dibanding sama pairing, saya lebih heran sama alurnya yang hancur di chapter terakhir. Itu pun kalau sadar banyak kejanggalan.

Naruto bukan anime yang saya benci sepanjang masa (btw, ada yang ga ngerti 'sepanjang masa' yang saya maksud ya?), tapi animanga dengan ending terburuk sejauh yang saya tau. Tapi fakta soal seorang chara di sana emang bener sih, ga saya ubah-ubah :v

Ah sudahlah. Kalau ada pairing sebelah yang baca ntar ngotorin kolom review saya lagi, gara-gara ga terima.


End file.
